


Nature Reclaims All

by LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura/pseuds/LightPinkTheColorOfMyAura
Summary: Genji is at war with himself, wandering the world to find what he's missing. Instead he finds Zenyatta, an omnic with the wisdom to help Genji help himself. He finds the path that's right for himself, but it takes him away from Zenyatta. Both are impacted greatly by one another, but neither are aware how much the other cares for them. In the end, nature reclaims all.





	1. The beginning of Genji's path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twicedamnedharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicedamnedharlot/gifts).



> This is a Hanahaki story for Kaldurrr on tumblr!

_ Pain _ .  _ Brightness. Cold _ .

Shimada Genji couldn’t remember feeling so unreal before, like he was dreaming. The rush of people around him was alarming, or rather, would have been alarming if he were fully aware of the situation. Distantly, he heard someone referring to Dr. Ziegler. The question of who that was appeared in his mind only moments before he succumbed to unconsciousness again.

* * *

When the youngest Shimada son awoke next, he was stiff and cold, but alive. His memories of what happened leading up until then were botched and vague, but he had confidence they would eventually filter in. Looking around the room, he took in the sight of blindingly white floors, walls, and stainless steel fixtures. Blood was just barely visible in the corner, a small pile of crumpled gauze stuffed into a waste bin. Before he had a chance to wonder if it was his blood, the door opened.

A woman walked in, as blindingly white as the walls and floors around her. The pale blonde hair didn’t help; his eyes struggled to adjust with no contrast to latch onto. He listened to her speak, about how his brother had attacked him for insolence against the family name and how they had managed to save him. Feeling cold again, he moved to pull the blanket of his bed up higher.

An icy pain pierced through his right shoulder. The doctor stopped mid-explanation to rush to prevent him from moving further. She began immediately scolding him for recklessly moving his new arm. She explained that the connection between his human tissue and new, mechanical prosthetic had yet to heal, and that he  _ must  _ be considerate of this for the next few weeks if he wished for it to heal properly.

* * *

His memories did indeed return to him over time. His mind had made a full recovery near the end of his physical recovery, though he knew there would be scars to last a lifetime in both body and soul. He simply wasn’t the same man as before, nor was his body the same, nor his relationship with his family. He had been exiled. He had been  _ killed _ . His brother had not been successful in his attempt on his life, but it didn’t matter. As far as he and the rest of his clan was concerned, Shimada Genji was a dead man. He considered the use of his full name, but realized that with his death, also came the revocation of his family name. Shimada Genji was a dead man, but Genji’s life had just begun.

The crime ring his family had been a part of was evil. Genji knew this even as a young man, but he had not developed the conviction to act against them. Even now, he didn’t know if he had truly gained the conviction to face them, or if his debt to Overwatch bound him to the task. He supposed it did not matter, as long as the wrongdoings came to an end. He was surprised to learn that his brother was no longer a part of the clan, though it was possible that his actions against Genji were the cause for that.

The illegal activities of his former clan were brought to an end, for the most part, very quickly. It was then that he was transferred to a subdivision of Overwatch called Blackwatch. Here, he learned about the nasty details of keeping so many people safe. The underhandedness of keeping the right people on their side to keep the peace. The nitty gritty of dealing with people who were a much larger threat than the government or the general public would think. Each job that required more violence or stealth or stomach than normal, was passed from the Overwatch agents right down to Blackwatch. 

He was then on a “need-to-know” basis, and the answers to nearly any question he asked were  _ not _ within what he “needed” to know. It was frustrating for him, and the time he spent there left a foul taste in his mouth. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut when he thought too deeply on it, so he didn’t.

Eventually, the last of those involved in his clan’s wrongdoings were brought to justice, and Genji no longer felt bound to Overwatch, much less Blackwatch. His behavior quickly spiraled into insubordination and defiance, butting heads with Agents McCree and Moira repeatedly. They had been there for far longer than he, but Genji was  _ not _ willing to be placed on a back burner with insufficient information anymore. 

His smart mouth and disobedience did not affect his value to the missions, however, and Blackwatch kept him on a shorter leash the more he rebelled. McCree was nearly at the end of his wits trying to keep Genji in order, he had hoped to be a role model for the younger man. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was disappointed when Genji thought nothing more of him than a cowboy who was in over his head. Moira had long since ignored Genji’s antics, her cold attitude only proving to fuel Genji’s actions more.

Genji was  _ looking _ for something. He didn’t know what, but something was missing, and he had no way to fill it. He didn’t know what to do, or what to change, but he  _ did _ know that staying complacent would not fix anything in his life. He needed to  _ move _ .

* * *

Genji’s internal struggle delivered him to his breaking point shortly thereafter. Numbani brought an opponent the likes of which he had never faced. A large, overwhelmingly strong man with the intelligence and quick wit of a strategist who had seen many battles. His size did not hinder his speed and agility, a feat that Genji had been wholly unprepared for. 

The fight lasted much longer than either probably expected, until at last Genji was taken by surprise and struck out of the air immediately after he had leapt to avoid a previous attack. The man, known only to Genji by his agent name: Doomfist, sent him flying with a single blow from his gauntlet. 

He skidded painfully down the road, blood from his organic body and sparks from his mechanical body flying. His momentum was brought to an abrupt halt when he crashed into a parked car. Genji felt his body screaming, tearing at the connections between his two halves, organic and mechanic. Doomfist was brought down, he could at least see, when his victory over Genji left him momentarily distracted. Tracer and Winston came in from behind and struck fast and hard, taking the dangerously strong and agile man down before he could react. What happened after was no concern of Genji, he slipped into unconsciousness easily once Doomfist was subdued.

* * *

He would have liked to have left sooner, but the chilly night two weeks later was his first opportunity after the battle at Numbani. The injuries he sustained required time to heal before he could even walk to another room without an escort, but he had finally rid himself of the others, and was able to sneak away.

A note on his door explained where he was going:  _ out _ . He didn’t have a plan as to where he was going, what he was doing, or why he chose to leave. All Genji knew was that whatever he was missing wasn’t at Blackwatch. It wasn’t at Overwatch. It was somewhere else in the world and the entire operation he had walked away from was holding him back.  More importantly, the connection between his shoulder and his prosthetic was aching. His gut had been giving him an odd feeling. Something was about to go down, and he didn’t want to be dragged with it. 

Only a few weeks passed before he was proven right. Blackwatch was disbanded, and Overwatch shortly thereafter. Genji paid it no mind, he had already made it well into Asia in his trek to nowhere. He still didn’t know what he was looking for, but he felt lighter without the weight of Blackwatch on his shoulders. He knew he would find it soon.

* * *

“Excuse me.” A mechanical voice spoke, very likely directed at Genji, but he pointedly ignored the polite words. “ _ Wait _ .” It called again. Genji snuck a glance in the direction it came from, but turned away when his suspicions were confirmed.

An omnic was holding something out towards him, quite possibly something for sale or some gimmick to sway public opinion for the upcoming vote on their rights. In the UK, they had not gained any legal rights of importance. 

He walked briskly, changing directions every few people he passed to stay out of the omnic’s sight. It was short-lived, unfortunately, as a mechanical whirring brought Genji’s attention to the sky. The omnic had jumped over the crowd and was slowly levitating downwards towards him. He had been easier to spot from above, and had nowhere to turn. He didn’t like being followed, especially for no reason. 

“You dropped this.” The omnic said, holding out the object in its hand once more. Genji looked at it with curiosity.  _ His wallet _ . He snatched it from the outstretched metal hand, as if he had been stolen from. The omnic didn’t react negatively, which nearly made him feel bad. Had someone snatched something from  _ his _ hand like he was a thief, he would have definitely gotten angry. “My name is Zenyatta.” 

“Didn’t ask.” Genji replied curtly. Then, momentarily thinking better of his attitude, “Thank you.” He held up his wallet awkwardly, to indicate what he was thanking him for. He didn’t wait for a response, and turned to leave.

The sound of soft whirring alerted him that he was being followed. “I must apologize,” The mechanical man prefaced, “But has your arm been cybernetically enhanced?” Genji felt his eyes roll, the robot was interested in his robot arm, like  _ everyone else _ he had encountered. Although, he must admit, nobody mistook it for a cybernetic arm when he was covering it.

Genji lifted his gloved organic hand, stretching it as an example, “No, just regular human hand.” He moved to leave once more, and the robot--Zenyatta he introduced himself as--grabbed his mechanical arm gently.

“This one, actually.” He clarified, immediately letting go. Genji supposed he realized how inconsiderate of his personal space the action was. Begrudgingly, he nodded in response.

“What does it matter to a stranger like yourself? Fuck off.” He yanked his hand away, despite the fact that it was no longer in Zenyatta’s grasp anyway, and stalked off. 

Zenyatta watched curiously from a distance, but did not continue to follow him.

* * *

Genji began the next day with the determination to finish his journey through the UK soon. He felt like he was getting close to what he was looking for, but still couldn’t place it. His mind brought the memory of a curious touch from yesterday to his attention, but he furiously brushed it aside. The omnic was strange and touchy, and made him feel like he was an open book. It was not a pleasant sensation, to feel as though someone could see right through him. He did not want to repeat the experience.

The universe had other plans for him, though, as his path North lead him right into the path of the omnic once more. This time he was floating peacefully on the side of the road, handing out beaded necklaces and words of encouragement to any who would accept them. Genji lingered for a few minutes across the street to observe him.

Once a young boy walked up to him, Zenyatta brought out a few metallic balls from his pouch. He held them for a moment, then they lit up in a light blue color and began floating. He did a few tricks for the amused child. Genji smiled at the sight, it was pure and fun, something he wished he could see more often in the world. 

Then the boy’s mother noticed, and pulled him by the arm away from the floating man immediately. She muttered something to him, making the boy’s joyful expression wipe clean off his face. Zenyatta waved goodbye to him, but the boy just looked at him sadly before shooting a disgusted glare at him. The omnic’s happy wave faltered, but he continued to give out optimistic words and trinkets to passersby.

Genji decided enough was enough and continued walking. Zenyatta noticed him just as he started walking away. He waved at him, just as happily as he had at the young boy. The Japanese man felt like he could not ignore him after seeing such a disappointing interaction between him and the child, so he humored a wave back.  Zenyatta took this as a signal and touched down from his floating rest, making his way to Genji’s location on foot. The man cursed himself for his moment of sympathy and tried to avoid the omnic’s gaze.

“Hello! It’s nice to see you again, I did not know you were headed in this direction.” He greeted, catching up to Genji easily in the crowd. He grunted in response.

“Small world.” He offered, trying his hand at politeness. He noticed that the omnic man looked content to walk by his side. It was odd, seeing a machine behave like so.

“I apologize if my sudden interest in your arm alarmed you.” He said, “I was surprised to see such a fluid movement from a cybernetic enhancement, especially given how much of your arm has been replaced.” Genji blinked slowly, staring at the crowd in front of him. How did he-?

“How did you know it was a cybernetic arm?” He questioned. Reflexively, he tested the grip on his mechanical arm. It was a tick he had picked up shortly after receiving it, a way to remind himself that he still  _ had _ an arm there. 

“The movement,” Zenyatta explained, “Although yours in much smoother than most, cybernetic and mechanical limbs have a very unique movement pattern compared to organic ones.” Genji nodded, genuinely interested.

“Odd.” He said quietly, “From an equally odd omnic.” Zenyatta did not respond.  “Your interest is also odd, and it makes me a bit uncomfortable. I do not wish to speak about it, that’s why my arm is covered and out of sight.” 

“My apologizes, I will not bring it up again.” His immediate response, and one so courteous, surprised Genji. He didn’t even mean it, not entirely, he mostly did not want to be remembered where he went. He was, after all, still a dead man. If he could not remain unseen, it would become true in more than just name.

Genji turned to respond, but the strange omnic was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t even heard the mechanical whir of his departure, something he was sure he would have noticed.

* * *

He encountered Zenyatta for the third day in a row at the northernmost city in the UK. At that point, he decided the omnic man was worth remembering, if only for his annoying persistence.

“Are you following me?” He barked out, approaching the omnic. He was now at a park, passing out informational sheets on omnics and answers to frequent questions. “I don’t appreciate that.”

Bewildered, Zenyatta turned to him and replied, “While it’s nice to see you once again, I’ve been travelling around the United Kingdom for a few weeks now, I have a regular routine, in fact.” Genji felt a bit embarrassed at his response. “Also, it’s  _ you _ who has been showing up to these locations after  _ me _ . Should I be inquiring if you have been following me?”

“I-” He bit his tongue, thinking over the interactions he had been through with the omnic. “I suppose you’re correct.” He conceded. “I didn’t mean to be so suspicious of you.” His half apology didn’t go unnoticed by Zenyatta, who accepted it without hesitation.

“It’s alright,” He replied, “You are not the first to regard me with suspicion and hostility due to my being an omnic, and you won’t be the last.” Genji withdrew from Zenyatta slightly.

“No, it’s not because, I don’t care that you’re an omnic.” He tried to explain, “I’m just not keen on people following me and, I,” He exhaled sharply, “I see where you’re coming from. I suppose I might have been slightly more hostile towards you because you are an omnic.” He admitted. 

“Do you still feel apprehensive of me due to this fact?” Zenyatta asked, his voice revealing nothing. Omnics had an uncanny ability to mask their motives, due to their voices  _ not _ being organically induced.

Genji shook his head, “And it’s not what you think, either.” He added, “I don’t have a problem with omnics, I just don’t like machines in general.” He winced at the way his words sounded. He could hear it now,  _ I don’t have a problem with omnics, I just have a problem with omnics _ . Zenyatta did not respond, which made Genji a bit uneasy. There was a bit of a silence before the omnic finally nodded.

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, I will not approach you anymore. I hope you find what you’re looking for, Genji.” He looked towards his inorganic arm, “And please, remember that your soul remains intact regardless of the state of your body.” The omnic was gone before Genji could formulate a response, disappearing quickly and strategically into the crowd.

_ I never told him my name _ . He thought suddenly, confused and alarmed at the realization.


	2. Sentient Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta does not approach Genji again, but they do cross paths.

Genji wandered the streets the next day, looking aimlessly into the crowd. Like many days before, he still had no idea what he was looking for, what he was waiting for, what he was  _ missing _ .

A shine in the crowd caught his eye, and he couldn’t help but think,  _ that damned Zenyatta _ . Nonetheless, he walked towards the omnic to greet him. To his disappointment, and subsequent surprise, the omnic he walked to was  _ not _ Zenyatta. He continued walking, despite not intending to go this new direction. It was better than admitting, even to himself, that he had been about to seek out the omnic he thought was so annoying only a day or two prior.

He walked around the streets of the large city, slightly more aware of what he was looking for. Or rather, who. This was something he didn’t think about, for fear of admitting that he wanted to see the strange omnic man. He seemed to  _ know _ so much, so why was he so curious about Genji? Genji was a confused young man in the midst of an angry personal rebellion. Had he been a few years older, he might have considered this a midlife crisis. 

Genji walked all day before he realized that he wasn’t anywhere near his originally planned path. He also, much to his displeasure, knew that he hadn’t seen Zenyatta all day. He wasn’t  _ looking _ for him, per se, but he wasn’t  _ avoiding  _ him, either. It irked him that the moment he was okay with running into the omnic, he was nowhere to be found. Or,  _ seen _ , since he  _ wasn’t  _ actively seeking him out.

He was nearly ready to start heading to the inn he had booked that morning when the sound of a skirmish in the distance caught his attention. Genji didn’t feel like getting in the middle of a fight, but given the time of day and the abundance of poorly lit areas in the vicinity, he felt obligated to make sure that nobody was being dragged into an unfair fight.

Following the sound of the noise, he was brought to a shallow alleyway, just off the main road. It was in the shadow of a large building, and the retreating sun made it difficult to make out the people involved in the fight. 

“Ya filthy robot, you think your kind deserves the rights of  _ real _ people?” A nasty voice sneered, grabbing onto another figure. There was a slight rattling noise, like an omnic being jerked towards him. Genji counted three additional people, all standing around like they were with the one speaking. “You don’t deserve jack  _ shit _ .” He knew this wasn’t a good position for the omnic, and that he should carefully observe the situation to see if the omnic needed help.

“I cannot change the mind of someone unwilling to consider new ideas.” Zenyatta spoke, his calm and clear voice making Genji freeze up. “Please do not continue this path, violence will not bring the solution you seek.” Genji moved quietly towards the people circled around Zenyatta. 

“You don’t fucking tell me what to you, metallic bastard.” The one gripping the omnic’s arm spat, easily distinguished now that Genji’s eyes had adjusted to the poor lighting. 

“We’re gonna break you apart and sell you for scraps.” Another threatened, tightening his grip on a piece of rebar. Genji walked closer, still a good ten feet away, but worried that alerting them of his presence might expedite the attack. “Can’t wait to see what these shiny balls here get us.”

“I must ask you once more to reconsider your actions.” Zenyatta said, his voice betraying nothing. “I will not allow you to kill me, nor do I wish to hurt you.” Though his voice didn’t convey a threat, one hung in the air nonetheless. Genji froze for a split second, convinced by what was probably a bluff that Zenyatta had the situation under control. He immediately shook the feeling off. The omnic man seemed extremely peaceful and given the few conversations Genji had with him, a spiritual one. Bringing up his soul so casually just  _ screamed _ someone who was more spiritually in touch than able in a fight.

“You think you can fuckin-” The man with a rebar moved to raise his weapon, “Hurt  _ this _ .” He began to swing the metal bar towards Zenyatta, but was stopped in his tracks at a metallic  _ shiiing _ . 

The three men turned quickly to face to noise cutting through their shady atmosphere. The fourth one, the man with a tight hold on Zenyatta’s arm, was the slowest to face him, and the one who Genji was most angry with. With his katana drawn, he narrowed his eyes at the man’s hand, still on the omnic. The man, in return, glared at Genji’s intrusion.

“The  _ fuck _ you looking at, samurai?” He spat, turning back to Zenyatta. He waved a hand to his side, in Genji’s direction. His accomplices understood this gesture and darted towards Genji.

The man with a rebar swung wildly at the Japanese man, too wide for a good strike. He ducked under the swung and used the man’s momentum to flip him on his back, kicking the bar well out of his reach. While the man groaned on the ground, Genji readjusted his katana and watched the remaining two with caution. Each unarmed man swept their arms down to grab nearby debris for weapons, seemingly unaffected by Genji’s much stronger and deadlier weapon.

They each moved to strike on opposite sides of their target, but moved far too slowly to catch him off guard. Genji brought his cybernetic arm to defend his right side, and placed his blade flush between the other weapon--a piece of broken construction plank--to block it. In one swift movement, before the two could register that their attacks had even been countered, he shoved them outwards. They flailed backwards, effectively separated and disoriented. Genji grabbed the taller of the two by the back of his neck and flung him towards the shorter one, knocking them both down and onto the third man, who had just started to get up off the ground. 

“Release my friend.” He said, raising his blade offensively for the first time since he unsheathed it. The man’s hand remained on Zenyatta, but he turned to face Genji more seriously.

“Why should I do that?” He raised Zenyatta’s arm to show Genji, “This thing isn’t a person. It isn’t  _ anything _ , it’s a goddamned robot.” Genji could see Zenyatta’s calm demeanor. He  _ almost _ wondered if he should even be defending the omnic, but he knew that ultimately the omnic man was a good person. If only for being so patient and kind with those who hated him.

“He’s a fucking person, and you’ll release him now or face me.” Genji straightened his spine and lined the tip of his blade with the man’s face. He was still the entire length away from him, but even after his short-lived fight with the man’s accomplices, the distance could easily be closed.

“What makes him a person?” The man asked angrily, letting go of Zenyatta’s arm at last. Genji lowered his katana a few inches in response. He raised his arms in an outburst, “Are the electronics in my house people too?” He reached for Zenyatta once more, and Genji noted with annoyance how the omnic man hadn’t moved a bit the entire time. Had he shut down?

The new grip was at the nape of Zenyatta’s neck, and the man lurched him forward once his hand was in place. Genji found himself annoyed by the show he was trying to put on.

“He is a sentient being with a soul. I have seen him express kindness to strangers despite their hostility, and I have seen him withstand the torments of ignorant men. You will release my friend this instance or I  _ will _ use my blade to defend him.”

The man locked eyes with Genji, as if he were trying to see if he was bluffing. A second passed, then several. He broke eye contact to glance around at his underlings, all of whom were recovered, but too nervous to approach the Japanese man again. Just as Genji was about to make another move forward, he conceded. In a grand gesture, he removed his hand from Zenyatta and showed both up in the air. 

“I still don’t like these  _ tech _ things, but I know when I’m beat.” He kept his hands up and walked towards Genji, giving him a wide berth on the side and never turning his back to him. When he had skirted a safe distance to the other side of him, the man hesitated for a moment. He glanced at his companions and jerked his chin towards the alleyway exit. At once, all four men made a dash for the exit, though Genji had no interest in pursuing them.

* * *

“Thank you for your assistance.” Zenyatta said quietly. They were walking together down the street. Genji offered to let the omnic man stay with him at the room he had rented, leaving Zenyatta feeling obligated to agree to ease Genji’s concern for his well-being.

The other man didn’t reply immediately. He waited a moment and took a deep breath, “What the  _ hell _ were you doing, meeting four men in an alley so late? How could you have  _ possibly _ thought that they meant anything but harm? Are you a literal child? I get that you seem to want to assume the best but I mean come  _ on _ .” He tore into the omnic man without mercy. He didn’t want to admit it, but the sight had frightened him a little. Perhaps for Zenyatta? He wasn’t familiar with the feeling, but it sounded right.

Like he had seemingly done for everything, Zenyatta quietly took the scolding. When Genji was finished, he simply replied, “Although it might not be much consolation, I was not in as much danger as you thought.” Genji scoffed. “Through meditation and well-practiced energy channeling, I have created a technique that can leave me invulnerable for several minutes. That would have been plenty of time to escape.”

Genji eyed the omnic man skeptically. “Is that why you were silent the entire time?” He noted Zenyatta’s hesitation and added, “Is that why you didn’t fight back? What if it lasted longer than your invulnerability? If you didn’t get away from them?” 

Zenyatta’s motor hummed a bit louder than normal. His head tilted downward slightly, the posture reminding Genji faintly of a child being reprimanded. “Genji, is it not impossible to consider how acting so negatively, even when provoked with violence, would only reflect badly on myself and all omnics? People like those men do not see us as individuals, but as a collective. As a man who is descended from a people who faced similar adversity less than a hundred years ago. This is the prejudice that your grandfather, perhaps even your father and yourself, have faced. It is the prejudice that all omnics face.”

Genji’s harsh expression softened. He nodded in understanding and looked to the side. A moment passed before he brought his gaze back to Zenyatta and he smiled, “Well, I saw you often enough the past few days and I’m relieved to see that you’re okay.”

The two men reached the inn Genji had rented for himself for this portion of his journey in a comfortable silence. Genji was surprised to see how much the company of the other didn’t bother him, in fact it was rather calming when he wasn’t being persistent. Now that he had seen that it wasn’t an act, however, he felt like even Zenyatta’s persistence to be kind and patient wasn’t as annoying as he had originally thought.

When they entered the room, Genji frowned. He wasn’t sure what omnics would do at night. He stood near Zenyatta, a bit stiff and uncomfortable. The omnic man noticed and moved to the corner of the room slowly.

“Thank you for your hospitality, I’ll meditate over here until my rest cycle begins.” He pulled his feet up off the ground and a soft whirring noise filled the room. Genji realized that the noise he had heard several times before was Zenyatta’s motors in his core that powered his ability to float. He wasn’t sure how it worked, but it did make a bit more sense. 

He nodded back at him and turned out the lights for bed. “Goodnight, Zenyatta.”

* * *

Genji awoke in the early morning to find nobody there. The omnic man he had saved was gone, and the room was once again the silence he had come to expect throughout his travels. His face fell at the realization that he had wanted to talk with him. He felt foolish for being so distant when he attempted to converse with him on the streets.

Had he shown interest in getting to know the omnic sooner, perhaps he would have gotten a chance to actually talk to him, and perhaps he wouldn’t have had to deal with those awful men in the alley. He couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it, though.

Genji swung his feet out from the bed to get up to shower and complete his basic hygienic routine. His feet hit the floor and nothing happened. Had he been expecting it to? He went about his routine with an odd feeling, like he had missed something important.

When he came out of the shower he felt like he had figured out what he missed. As he dressed his thoughts swarmed. Genji had been looking for something for quite some time, and he had finally found it. Unfortunately, his own stubbornness had prevented him from realizing this before it was gone.

Zenyatta was fighting for peace within the world, without violence and destruction that many organizations resorted to. He was making the world a better place simply by existing and offering optimism in hard times.

Genji had been looking for a man like that, despite his ignorance. Someone who could take him and teach him patience and kindness that comes with a desire to do good. Genji certainly had that desire, but he also had so much conflict within himself that he couldn’t convey it properly. He needed help to settle the internal conflict he had so that he could begin to solve external conflicts. He needed a teacher like Zenyatta.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, “Yes?” He called. He was fully dressed now, though he noticed that he needed to stop and clean them soon. His spare change of clothes were dirty from his stunt in the alley, and the ones currently on his person weren’t  _ bad, _ but they had lost their fresh scent. The lack of steady laundering was one thing he didn’t appreciate about the nomadic life.

“Good morning.” Zenyatta said, opening the door. “I had hoped to return before you woke, but I brought some food for you. I must thank you once again for your assistance.” Genji didn’t even notice the small bundle of fruit and bread Zenyatta had in his arms, he was too shocked to see him back.

“I thought you had left.” He said, his tone probably not what he intended. Regardless, the omnic man did not take offense. Genji should have expected such a reaction.

“I could leave. I did not want to part ways before you woke, but now that I can say goodbye I have no other business here.” His mechanical tone didn’t hint at any emotion, and it bothered Genji. Perhaps he could still understand why people were so frustrated with an ever-patient being. His mind briefly went to the thought of an  _ angry _ Zenyatta, but he wasn’t sure it was even possible.

“No, I just was worried I wouldn’t be able to speak with you. I was  _ disappointed _ that you had left.” He registered what Zenyatta had said about food and glanced down at the bundle in his arms, “Thank you.” He took the food from Zenyatta and tore off a piece of the bread and hummed pleasantly at the omnic man, indicating that he liked it.

He finished the small roll quickly, a bit surprised at how hungry he was. “By the way, you don’t have to keep thanking me. I only did what was right.” Zenyatta shook his head, making Genji notice just how human the omnic man seemed at times.

“It may have been the  _ right _ thing to do, but you were not obligated to do so. Especially considering your reservations when it comes to omnics. I realize that your discomfort does not stem from a hatred of my kind, but it is still present.” Genji was acquainted with feeling of being read too easily. He wasn’t used to this. Perhaps it was because Zenyatta could see his intentions better, or perhaps it was because people around him simply never tried to.

“Then where does my discomfort stem from?” He asked curtly. He felt like he was being childish, but he didn’t like that Zenyatta seemed to see something he could not.

“From within.” The omnic man gestured towards Genji’s cybernetic arm. “Your conflict with yourself, coming to terms with what caused the need for your cybernetic enhancement, is what is causing your reservations. You understand that it’s not fair to omnics, but the feelings still linger, do they not?” Genji looked to his hand, subconsciously opening and closing it just to make sure it was still there. He hated its existence, and sometimes wished he simply had no replacement arm. He knew it was impractical, but the burden of being reminded of his trauma daily was often overwhelming. “You seem lost. You know the path but are unable to bring yourself to it due to your hesitation. Genji, you know that you are still yourself.”

The man shook his head in denial. Frantically, he began to refute the omnic man’s claims. “No, I am what they  _ made _ me, I had no say in this. They kept me alive but-”

“It was not at the cost of your soul.” Zenyatta interrupted. Genji stilled his frantic mind and tongue. He had heard the man tell him something similar before, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Now, he heard it with complete clarity. It was what he  _ needed _ to hear. “You said last night that I did not deserve to be hurt or killed. Why?”

Numbly, and still half-processing the relief he had begun to feel, Genji answered, “You are a sentient being.”

“You said a sentient being  _ with a soul _ . There are many countries who do not recognize me or others like me as even being  _ sentient _ , much less as having a soul. I agree with you, I believe I have a soul, just as every living thing does.” He paused, “Just as  _ you _ do. You are living, sentient, and possess a soul just as I do. If you think that  _ you _ lack a soul, or that your soul is damaged due to your cybernetic enhancements, then you must also believe that I do not have a soul. The beliefs cannot coexist.

Genji felt something move within him. It was like a weight being lifted from his shoulders, like a burden being removed. He wasn’t miraculously fixed, Genji wasn’t naive enough to believe a single inspirational talk could do that, but Zenyatta had moved what was blocking him from making real progress. He suddenly felt like he  _ could _ be better. He could make a difference in himself and, hopefully, the rest of the world. He wasn’t broken or wrong or  _ defective _ , he was himself.


	3. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta get to know one another on the road to nowhere. Along the way, they find where their destination will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with updates! I know this was a pretty long wait. Kudos and comments are really appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> (The next update won't take forever, promise.)

Genji had requested that he and Zenyatta traveled together. He alluded to wanting to protect the omnic man, but both knew that he simply enjoyed his company. The feelings were mutual, and Zenyatta agreed. They had just left the UK when Genji remembered that he had never told his travelling companion his name.

“How did you find out my name, anyway?” He asked as they watched the waves crash against the ferry taking them to the mainland. Zenyatta stood adjacent to him, carrying a satchel he had purchased before leaving the country.

“I checked inside your wallet, of course.” Genji frowned, he hadn’t considered that. “I  _ saw _ you drop it, but had to confirm that it was your wallet.” Zenyatta hesitated, “But you don’t have a picture ID, for some reason.” 

It felt like it might have been a question, or possibly an observation. Either way, Genji didn’t respond to it. He had no picture ID because he had left Overwatch and it had crumbled before he could even get a decent set of fake documents. He supposed it was fine, though, as any fake identity would have stripped him of his given name, the only think tying him to his past.

“It’s a bit of a long story.” He replied, after a few moments of silence. Zenyatta hummed in agreement. He understood, and didn’t press the matter.

* * *

A few weeks passed and they found themselves walking near a beautiful beach along the Grecian shoreline. Genji felt strange, he had been travelling with the omnic man but felt as though he knew nothing about him. He set about to make conversation to better understand him.

“Zenyatta?” He asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. The omnic’s motors whirred in acknowledgement, a gesture that Genji had only recently become acquainted with. He continued, “I would like to know more about this technique your developed through meditation.” His hands moved to ease some of his nervous energy, gesturing towards Zenyatta. “How does it make you invulnerable?”

Zenyatta turned his head towards Genji in a traditional and physical method of acknowledgement. “It’s a rather long story, and it’s riddled with both spirituality and physics. Are you sure you would like to know the full details?” His phrasing suggested that he had been asked similar questions before, but was stopped when the asker realized what his response would entail.

“Of course.” Genji replied immediately, “I intend to be your travelling companion for the foreseeable future, a long story is well within my stay.” Zenyatta’s motor hummed in appreciation, a higher pitch than Genji was used to. 

The explanation was far longer than Genji had expected, and Zenyatta was very thorough. He answered any questions and elaborated on anything Genji didn’t understand. Neither realized it, but nearly their entire time in Greece was taken up by a single conversation. Neither would have minded it, either, had they noticed.

* * *

Colorful vegetables, fruits, and various other goods were arranged in beautiful displays along the Spanish market. They had come to a small town, but one well-known for their market. Genji had caught Zenyatta staring at his cybernetic enhancements on several occasions since their first encounter, and he was nearly ready to confront him about it. Although the man didn’t mind that Zenyatta was looking, the constant feeling of peering eyes made him feel almost  _ self-conscious _ . Something that Genji was not, nor did he wish to become, familiar with.

“Do you mind if I ask what caused you to require your prosthetics?” Zenyatta asked as they passed a particularly aromatic stall. Genji was surprised at the sudden question, but ultimately relieved that it had been asked before he had to bring it up himself.

“You just did,” He pointed out, unable to refrain from being contrary, “but no, I don’t, as long as you don’t mind a long story behind it.” He tried to tease the omnic man, by implying that  _ his _ story was as long as  _ Zenyatta’s _ had been. The other man tilted his head in response, his motors already humming.

“But of course,” He replied earnestly, “you were such an avid listener to my explanation of my invulnerability, it would only be appropriate for me to return the favor.” Genji almost felt bad that his explanation wouldn’t be nearly as interesting or light-hearted as Zenyatta’s.

“If you insist..” He said slowly. 

Over the course of the rest of the day, Genji poured out his heart to his companion. He told him of his childhood and how his relationship was with his brother and family. He told him about the illegal dealings his family was caught up in. Zenyatta was beautifully silent, only offering nods and hums of encouragement despite the seemingly meaningless topics. 

Then Genji began to tell him the  _ real _ parts of the tale, how he had refused to be a part of his family’s underhanded business. How Hanzo, his brother, had resented that he refused and was still welcomed. It was a bit emotional for the young man, as he realized the more he talked that he had never spoken to anyone about his near-death experience in detail. 

Finally he told Zenyatta that something in his older brother had snapped, and he had nearly killed him. He still didn’t remember the exact details of the incident, but the memories of waking up in the care of Doctor Angela was enough for him to know that forgetting was  _ better _ . 

Genji hoped that the ending of, ‘and I woke up with new cybernetic enhancements’ wasn’t too anticlimactic for his companion. The omnic man seemed touched that he had shared such a personal story with him, so Genji took it that the way he portrayed it was fine. 

* * *

The city of Alexandria was much quieter than Genji had expected, though the early morning might have had a hand in that. His traveling companion requested that they explore the architecture of the historical sites. Although he wasn’t very interested in it, Genji agreed without hesitation. The omnic’s reactions were always enough to justify activities that he didn’t particularly enjoy. 

They walked in wonder of the amazing ruins, with Zenyatta explaining any history he knew. The amphitheatre was possibly Genji’s favorite stop of the few days they spent there, with the sheer size and simplicity impressing him. It was sleek and to the point. His eyes wandered to Zenyatta, similarly designed. He absently wondered if the omnic had had any say in his external design, but kept it to himself as he listened to Zenyatta’s newest history lesson.

On their last night in the city, before they started heading east, the two spent the night in one of the forgotten temples. There had been no charge for admittance, something they had been avoiding to the best of their abilities, and it was away from the main city. The surrounding area was rather abandoned, and there were few who would take the trek to reach the insignificant temple.

Genji had eaten his meal and looked to the omnic man, who was doing some maintenance on his machinery. He considered the other stops they had made, and the beautiful ambiance of nature surrounding them. The amphitheatre wasn’t his favorite visit, he decided.  _ Tonight was. _

“Does it bother you if I watch you perform your maintenance?” He asked slowly, his tiredness rapidly catching up with him. He watched Zenyatta through lidded eyes, each passing minute harder to keep them open. Near him was his bag, filled with his supplies for the road. Food, clothes, and a flash of metal lie inside it.

“Not at all,” Zenyatta replied, testing his joints for their range of movement, “this is just a routine check up. Modesty is not really something I feel, as there is nothing that could be considered indecent within a cybernetic body.” Genji nodded, his sluggish movements barely registering as a response. Zenyatta did not pursue conversation further, hoping to encourage Genji to sleep.

“You’re somfin’ else.” The sleepy man muttered out. It was silent for several minutes, save for a soft hum coming from Zenyatta’s inner motors. Genji had fallen asleep, and the omnic monk knew he should begin his  _ own _ recharging sequence. 

Instead of immediately resting when his companion fell asleep, however, Zenyatta instead moved onto the part of his maintenance he had been avoiding doing under Genji’s watching eyes. He removed his chestpiece to inspect his internal machinery. Just as he suspected, a few small tendrils of a plant had begun growing within him. He didn’t understand how it had gotten there, or why it was able to live within the warm darkness of his internal motors, but it seemed as if it would soon become a nuisance. He removed them immediately, discarding them to the side.

* * *

Weeks later, the two were increasingly comfortable with one another. They were old friends, having known each other for several months. Each knew they could count on the other, and each trusted the other implicitly. Conversation flowed freely, or not at all. Neither the silence nor the conversation bothered either, as the company itself was sufficient for them.

As they passed through Iran and possibly into Afghanistan, they crossed a large field. Genji wasn’t sure where they were, exactly, as they hadn’t passed a town in a while. The rough and unnatural terrain worried him, though.

“Do you think,” He hesitated, glancing around once more. He was sure, “Do you think this was an area affected by the war?” Zenyatta walked on, taking in the area. Genji wondered briefly if he was completing a scan.

“I think so.” He replied quietly, his eyes fixed on something on the horizon. He didn’t speak further as he continued towards what had captured his attention. Genji followed in suit. He couldn’t see, but he wanted to.

The sight came into view easily as they rounded a hill. 

Genji did  _ not _ want to see. There was what looked like a settlement, possibly from the omnic war itself, that was in complete ruins. Machinery, structures, the ground itself around the area, everything was destroyed. Zenyatta was completely still, his motors so silent that it worried Genji. He had become accustomed to hearing the omnic’s reactions through various tones in his motors, but silence was unsettling. 

An uncomfortable silence washed over the scene. There were no ambient noises of nature, nor easy whirs of Zenyatta’s motors. It felt like they were under water, with the gravity of what must have happened here crushing them. The silence lasted a few minutes. Genji only grew more uneasy as the time passed, silence  _ this _ long,  _ this _ bad, was new. He didn’t like it.

The crunch of gravel broke the silence as he took a step towards Zenyatta. He rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder, making his motor hum softly. The sound eased Genji’s unrest a little, but he felt like he should  _ say _ something.

“Did you help with your design?” He said quickly, the first thing that came to mind. It was out of the blue, and an odd topic to choose even if it hadn’t been, but it tore Zenyatta’s attention away from the scene regardless.

“No,” He replied, still in what could only be described as a daze. “This is my original body, and therefore I was not around to give my input.” Genji gave the omnic man a once over.

“Well you know how to take care of yourself, and you know how all your machinery works, right?” His motors hummed in an affirmative tone, so Genji continued, “Then if there was something you wanted to change, you could. Have you ever considered it?”

Zenyatta thought for a moment, “I suppose I hadn’t really. I have no opinion of my physical appearance one way or another. Do you?” Genji was taken aback, and quickly averted his eyes. 

Looking towards the horizon and ignoring the odd feeling that was cropping up in his gut, he replied, “No, no, I think the way you look is perfectly fine.” Rapidly changing pitches in Zenyatta’s motors made Genji flush, his response had  _ clearly _ amused the omnic man.

“That’s not what I meant,” He clarified, “Do you want to change anything about yourself?” Now he felt positively warm, with the certainty that he had completely misunderstood Zenyatta’s question. 

He swallowed hard and made note of where his body ended and his cybernetic enhancements began. Since his journey with Zenyatta had begun, Genji strived to be honest. In light of this, he had to admit that it was becoming more and more difficult to tell where his body and his enhancements met. 

“Not too long ago,” He confessed, “I would have said that I wanted my body to be whole again.” He clutched his hand open and closed, absentmindedly feeling the electronic signal that connected with his nervous system. “But now, it seems less like I have a broken body, and more like this is  _ my _ body. I’m still not entirely accustomed to it, but I’m starting to accept it.”

There was a beat of silence. He realized that the heavy mood he had intended to distract Zenyatta from was settling in again at his response. In desperation, he let out a nervous scoff of a laugh and added, “And I’ve always wanted to dye my hair green.” Zenyatta’s motors hummed in sporadic tunes of amusement. “No, really.” He assured him, “I’ve just never found the right time.”

“Perhaps in the next city, then.” Zenyatta proposed, “And although I am content with my body, I would like some variation in color for my attire.” Genji doubted that the omnic man cared about his clothes, but it felt nice that he was making an effort to make him more comfortable.

* * *

It wasn’t for another two weeks until they finally followed through with the alterations to their appearances. There were few settlements that would allow a pairing of an omnic and a cybernetically enhanced person to stay more than a night, and even  _ fewer _ that would allow them to stay at little or no expense. As a result, they made it to India in record speed.

Genji dyed his hair a bright green, and with a little help, rewired his cybernetics to glow to match. Zenyatta, it seemed, had a sense of humor as he purchased new clothes. They were nearly identical to the ones he had, save for their muted green color.

“The color suits you.” Zenyatta said suddenly, as they walked through towards a destination of his choosing. The omnic man had not yet told Genji where they were going.

“Oh, uh,” Genji stumbled over his words, “Thank you, we match.” Immediately after the words left his mouth he grimaced, glad that Zenyatta wasn’t looking at him. That was a really  _ dumb _ thing to say, in his opinion. The omnic’s motors hummed in appreciation.

“I’m glad you noticed,” He said, turning back to his companion. Genji looked to him with a soft admiration, catching him off guard. “I picked green for that reason.”

They arrived at where Zenyatta wanted to bring Genji. A grand temple stood before the pair, remodeled after the omnic crisis. It wasn’t  _ the _ temple that Zenyatta had studied at, but it was a similar one, with beliefs branched from it. Genji had benefited greatly from Zenyatta’s support, the omnic man could only imagine how he could grow with the support of an actual temple and its teachings. 

The rest of their day was filled with the tours of the temple and the teachings that they had. The two meditated for nearly an hour before breaking off for Genji to have lunch. Once they came back, the two delved into the history of that temple, as well as the beliefs of the Shambali. Genji was more interested than Zenyatta had actually expected. He wondered, as the green-haired man spoke more and more excitedly with a monk, if this would be where the two of them finally parted ways. 

The omnic stopped listening to his traveling companion’s excitement as he became increasingly aware of both the possibility of parting  _ and _ of his internal motors malfunctioning. For a brief moment a thought crossed his mind,  _ are these malfunctions  _ **_due_ ** _ to my emotional response? _

He disregarded the thought and made a mental note to check his internal hardware that night. He hadn’t checked it for several weeks, not since he removed the plant he found. 

Genji said his goodbyes to the monk, and rejoined Zenyatta. He walked alongside him as they made their way back to their resting place for the night.

“I think I’ve come to a decision.” He said, “I want to study under the monastery you did.” Zenyatta could have sworn he felt a shift in his motors.

“That’s wonderful,” He replied, “although I must ask why  _ specifically _ the same as I?” The omnic man looked to Genji for his response, ignoring the odd sensation under his chest plate.

The young man smiled up at his companion, “I wish to follow in your footsteps. I want to be close to you.” He halted his explanation, realizing how it might have come across. “You inspired me to better myself, and I want my actions to reflect that.” He added, just as resolutely, but with less childlike enthusiasm. 

A low tune was his response from Zenyatta’s motors. At first he thought he was disappointed, but the omnic’s words contradicted, “That’s a  _ very _ great idea. I can take you to the monastery myself, if you’d like.”

“I need to return home first, to settle something with family.” Genji looked down as he spoke, but with a pause he glanced back to his companion, “But after that, I would like to travel with you to the monastery.”

Zenyatta nodded, the roots taking hold within his chestplate long forgotten. “Then we had better start towards your home.”

* * *

The journey to Genji’s home spanned for nearly two months, though their pace was anything but consistent. Along the trip, Zenyatta had noticed that Genji was working under an incorrect assumption.

“I won’t be staying with you at the Shambali Monastery,” He had clarified, about a week after the initial conversation. “I left there to search for those in need of spiritual help.” He gestured towards Genji, as if he were an example, “Though you have been the only person who not only traveled with me, but decided to take a similar path in life.”

Genji had spent the rest of that day to himself, much to Zenyatta’s discomfort. Although he knew that he would be parting with the other man in the near future, he still enjoyed his company and didn’t like that he had upset him. Had the omnic man known that Genji was under the impression that he would be staying with him, Zenyatta would have corrected that immediately.

Now, as they walked to the ferry, Zenyatta realized he would have several days to himself. He faced his traveling companion and regarded his hardened expression with curiosity. Seeing Genji so serious was abnormal, and he wanted to know more.

“What business do you plan to attend to at your family home?” Zenyatta asked. He felt a shift in his inner gears, and made note to himself to once again check his internal parts for stray plants. The issue had been cropping up far more frequently in recent weeks.

“My birthday is coming up soon.” His tone did not suggest that he was anticipating a positive interaction. Zenyatta remained silent as Genji elaborated, “I have come to terms with my body as it is now, and that my brother is the one who caused it. In our time together, I’ve learned many things, including how to forgive him.” A pained expression crossed his face. “I fear that he has  _ not _ . Information I had access to, before we began traveling together, said that he returned to our childhood home annually, on my birthday. If this is still true, it’s time for him to move on, as I have.”

Zenyatta nodded. He had no words of wisdom, but he was very proud of his friend for coming to terms with himself. “Are you expecting a warm welcome?” To his surprise, Genji shook his head. 

“That reminds me,” He dug into his bag, looking for something, “I haven’t worn my protective gear in quite some time,” He pulled a helmet that Zenyatta had only seen glimpses of throughout their time together, “But my brother is lethal and I cannot enter the family grounds unprepared.”

* * *

Zenyatta waved to Genji as his ferry left for Japan. The trip would take two days, then another two back. The omnic man wondered what he would do for the next five or six days. He hoped that Genji’s reunion with his brother went well.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Day**

Zenyatta waited near the docks for the majority of the day that Genji left. Although he knew full well that the man would be fine, as he could handle himself, being separated made him feel oddly uneasy. He tried to tell himself that the time he spent on the dock was for meditation, but couldn’t quite convince even himself of that lie. He didn’t like being parted from his traveling companion. He hadn’t ever had one before, so he didn’t know how to say goodbye to him.

The omnic monk finally left as the docks began to fill up from fishers coming home for the night. Their banter and gossip about an up and coming organization could be heard from a ways away. Zenyatta didn’t want to hear about terrorists or Talon or other horrible things. He would return to his resting place for the night, as he didn’t want to cause a scene in a crowd, especially alone. He thought that his reaction to Genji’s temporary departure was a bit extreme. Zenyatta himself had left an entire monastery without a problem, but having a single person he had known for only a few months left him feeling lost.

* * *

**The Second Day**

As the sun rose, Zenyatta’s light sensors reacted and ended his rest sequence. He glanced around out of habit, only to remember that Genji left for his childhood home the morning before. The omnic briefly thought about how he hoped his companion wasn’t too bored from the ferry. A 46 hour trip was fairly long, even if they had traveled on the road for far longer. 

In an attempt to get out of his own mind and think of something other than Genji, Zenyatta set out to explore the port-side town. It was a beautiful Chinese town, with a large market right near the bay and people from all over the world wandering leisurely through it. He could see children running through the streets, playing tag as one of their parents yelled for them to settle down. The stroll did wonders for his mood.

* * *

**The Third Day**

By the morning of the third day he was away from Genji, Zenyatta couldn’t stop thinking about him. With the other man’s ferry sure to have reached Japan, it was all he could focus on. He hoped that Genji had made it safely home. That he was speaking to his family, to his brother. Worry shrouded his thoughts as he remembered how Genji felt the need to bring his weapons and his helmet to speak with his brother.

Would his brother try to hurt him? How would Zenyatta know if something bad happened? Should he have asked to accompany Genji? The monk shook his head, physically trying to snap himself out of the worry he had started to spiral into. He had  _ faith _ in Genji’s judge of character  _ and _ his ability to protect himself. He would  _ not _ give his brother a second chance if the man was unworthy. If, somehow, he  _ was _ unworthy of that second chance and he tried to attack Genji again, he could handle it. Although the thought concerned Zenyatta to no end, he  _ had _ to have faith that Genji would be okay.

All the while he fought his internal thoughts, Zenyatta’s chestplate ached with unnatural movement. As soon as he forced himself to come to the conclusion that he trusted Genji’s abilities, he recognized it. The grinding of his internal motors once again.

He stepped to the side of a flower booth, to have some semblance of privacy as he opened his chest cavity. Although he had told Genji that he had no sense of indecency, Zenyatta was oddly protective of the strange plant that kept showing up in his internal motors. Several times he had removed it in its entirety, but on far  _ more _ occasions he had only felt too much of a strong attachment to it to do more than trim it back.

“Why, I’ll be damned.” A woman called from behind the flower shop. She had an american accent, but it was lost immediately when she turned her head back and started yelling in Chinese to someone in the back of the shop. Zenyatta did not have Chinese programmed into his system, but now he wished he had it and several other languages programmed.

“Excuse me?” He asked, subtly covering his exposed chest with his hands. He didn’t shut it just yet, he hadn’t decided if he would remove the plant or just cut it back this time.

The woman held up a finger in a gesture to wait. An elderly woman came from the back, obviously who the younger woman had called. There was a quick exchange of a Chinese conversation. Zenyatta followed the tone of it to the best of his ability. 

The young woman explained something to the older with excitement. The older seemed apprehensive and shook her head, probably disagreeing with her next statement. The younger spoke again, still excited but seeming to argue with the older. She pointed to Zenyatta as she spoke, and the older cut her off. She barked out something angrily and the younger girl huffed.

“Come here and show her!” She said, grabbing Zenyatta’s arm and pulling him to her side. She gestured for him to show the older woman, and the omnic deduced that the only thing to show was his open chest cavity. “She doesn’t believe that it’s the  _ flower _ .”

The older woman scowled at Zenyatta, as if angry that he was playing along. Or perhaps, with her age, just angry at him for being an omnic. Her eyes dropped to his chest and she gasped, hurrying to his side at once. He felt uncomfortable at once, as if he were being inspected.

The young woman realized she hadn’t explained anything. “My grandmother is an expert in the Hanahaki, but she is a very firm believer that omnics don’t have souls.” She grimaced at that, as the omnic man was being inspected by the woman at that moment. “But she’s never seen an omnic with the Hanahaki, this will sway her, I swear.”

Zenyatta couldn’t feel things in the same way that organic humans could, but he was still hyper-aware of the old woman’s nimble fingers inside of his chest. He had never felt modest about his body before, as it seemed impractical to be modest about the vessel for his being. Now, he did. It was an unpleasant feeling to be probed like a science project.

Finally she stilled, finding exactly what she had sought out to disprove. She whispered something barely audible, but it didn’t matter how loud it was--Zenyatta couldn’t understand her anyway. The young woman’s expression lit up with excitement, but darkened a few seconds later.

“It,” The conflict was clear in her voice, “It is a Hanahaki flower.” She confirmed. Looking to her grandmother, she admitted, “Though that’s not necessarily a  _ good _ thing.” 

* * *

**The Fourth Day**

Zenyatta could hardly process the meaning of the small plant growing within him. It meant he  _ loved _ someone, someone who didn’t love him back. The monk didn’t have to say the name. He didn’t have to think the name. There was only one person who had made him feel so alive.

_ Genji _ .

The man he loved had many secrets, and most likely didn’t even feel the same. The omnic man found it hard to believe that he had developed such strong emotions towards Genji without even realizing it. 

_ The Hanahaki flowers grow in the lungs of someone who has an unrequited love _ . Zenyatta realized he never even learned the names of the kind women who taught him about his condition. He didn’t have lungs, but he supposed that the gears in which the plant had taken root were just as vital.

_ To remove the plant would save you, but you would remove all memories of your loved one _ . The omnic man thought he had removed it in its entirety a few times, but there could have been parts of it remaining. Or, possibly, he could have retained his memories due to his electronic body. He considered removing the Hanahaki plant to test it, but ultimately the fear of losing his memory of Genji won out. He couldn’t risk it.

_ If left untreated, it  _ **_will_ ** _ kill you.  _ Zenyatta couldn’t deny, the thought of death so suddenly startled him. He didn’t realize that an unrequited love could be so dangerous. 

_ It might not for you, since you’re an omnic, but I would take care of it anyway. _ He didn’t  _ want _ to take care of it. He didn’t want to lose his precious memories of time spent with his companion. Especially not when Genji held him in such a high regard.

* * *

**The Fifth Day**

Ultimately, Zenyatta left the plant alone to grow within him. He accepted his love for Genji, and hoped that it would one day be returned. As he waited by the dock, he wondered if everything went well when Genji met his brother. 

* * *

Their reunion was unremarkable. Zenyatta was elated to see Genji’s safe return, but like the little plant had rooted inside of him, so had hesitation at rushing to his side. Their gazes met across the dock and held fast until they crossed the gap. It was steady, but nothing more than a simple reunion. Zenyatta understood now that the Hanahaki flower truly  _ was _ borne of unrequited love.

Upon reaching the monk, Genji smiled softly. He regaled the fight between his brother and himself, and how it came to an epic end when they called out the dragons of the Shimada clan. Zenyatta had not known of Genji’s family name, and took it to heart. His companion was Shimada Genji, a person with a full background, family, and life.

“Now I want to travel to the monastery.” He said suddenly, after his story had ended and they had finally settled into a quiet, comfortable pace back west.

Zenyatta nodded knowingly, “You had mentioned it before at the temple in India. I had assumed you were resolute enough to still wish it.” As an omnic, keeping his voice level was not only possible, but nearly a given. It was his internal motors, whirring at a desolate tone, that were his tell. 

“I had,” Genji replied, “but I was unsure if I would be able to sway my brother completely or not.” Zenyatta was at a loss. Although the youngest Shimada had told him many things, family matters and personal stories were few and far between. Nothing of true importance was revealed, and even with the story of how Genji came to need cybernetic enhancements was vague and left out the motives and other vital parts. Zenyatta had been fine with it at the time, happy to be told, even, but now it bothered him.

“Sway? From what?” He probed, hoping to incite a full explanation.

“Sway  _ towards _ .” He clarified, “I hope my brother will join Overwatch once it reforms. I had my reserves about the organization, but in light of whispers and rumors, its time may come again.” Genji didn’t know exactly how long it had been since he left Overwatch. Two years? Three? He had met Zenyatta long after he left, but he made a point  _ not _ to keep careful track of time, it was tiresome and burdened him with memories he didn’t wish to relive. 

“You’re referring to Talon.” He said, more of a statement than a question. He had recently heard their  _ name _ , but rumors of the group’s plans and small attacks had been the gossip of small towns for quite some time. Genji nodded.

“Hanzo is not ready to be called, but I have faith he will be ready when the time comes. I will  _ also _ be ready, in a better state of mind and balance.” The man’s determination was clear, and both of them knew he planned to take a stand for what he believed in.

No wonder Zenyatta loved him, it seemed so painfully obvious now. For a man made of a program that stemmed from an Artificial  _ Intelligence _ , he certainly felt oblivious. 

* * *

Zenyatta cherished their time together as they returned to the monastery. For nearly two months they trekked towards Genji’s future, and the monk felt his heart grow heavier with each mile they passed. He wanted the man he loved to find his spiritual awareness, to find what he needed to steady his rocky life. He had helped, yes, but even someone’s love couldn’t fix another person. Genji had to do that himself, and Zenyatta could only hope that they could remain in contact while he did. 

The roots grew as they walked, intertwining deep within the omnic man’s motors and fixtures. It worried him sometimes, but ultimately he felt like he could do nothing to harm them. The vines and leaves sprouted as his affections for his companion only increased, and by the time the first month on the road passed, Zenyatta stopped trimming the plant back entirely. 

He knew what that would mean, but he stopped anyway. 

Genji never noticed anything amiss. He laughed and talked the day away, eating heartily in Zenyatta’s presence and telling him more and more about his past. Things the omnic man  _ reveled _ in listening to. Green peeking out from his companion’s chestplate went largely unnoticed, save for a few occasions when the man would reach over and pluck a leaf from between two plates of metal. He would laugh and assure Zenyatta that he had him covered. The action was useless, given his ignorance of Zenyatta’s condition, but endearing nonetheless.

Finally the two neared the monastery and the omnic monk knew his time with Genji was coming to an end, but the blossoms within Zenyatta were just beginning. Neither noticed the bud resting within the omnic man’s shoulder cavity.

* * *

“I’ll write to you.” Genji said softly, as the monastery’s highest point pulled above the horizon, “If you want.” It was added on as an afterthought, like he hadn’t considered that Zenyatta could have  _ not _ wanted it. Was he too transparent on his emotions?

“I’ll still be nomadic.” He replied. Zenyatta liked the idea, but the feasibility of it seemed far-fetched. How could he receive each letter?

“Write to me, then. I’ll write a single letter to the return address,” Genji reasoned. The monastery was coming more clearly into view, with statues and archways visible as well. “Just stay in the area long enough for a response, I swear I’ll write back the same day I get yours.” He seemed desperate for an agreement.

Zenyatta’s traitorous motor’s hummed with happiness at Genji’s determination to stay in touch. “I can do that, it sounds like a wonderful plan.” With the modern postal services, letters from around the world took a week at most. He could bear to stay in one place for two weeks, if it meant being able to converse with Genji longer.

They reached the front of the monastery and halted. Genji looked to the building, a magnificent sight, then back to his traveling companion. If he had thought he could convince Zenyatta to stay with him at the monastery, he would have tried a hundred times over. Zenyatta had said no, however, and Genji knew that he had meant it. 

“I’ll miss you,” He admitted, finding it ironic that he had only wanted to rid himself of his now-friend when he first met him. 

“And I, you,” Zenyatta dipped his head at him, then gestured towards the building, “The monks await you, Genji. I will write you the moment I have the chance.”

The man just stared at Zenyatta. “Zen, I,” his voice faltered and his gaze shifted from the omnic’s face to his shoulder. “Zen, you’ve got a flower growing out of you.” He gave a nervous half-laugh and reached out to pick it. The omnic allowed the movement, in wonder of the interaction unraveling. “You had better take care of yourself,” He finally settled on, seeming to have dropped whatever he was about to say a few moments before, “Machinery can be damaged more than one might think by the roots and vines of plants."


	5. Flowers Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending (this is a bit of a long chapter, 10 pages in word) and here it is! Behind a healthy dose of angst of course, but only a little!  
> Feel free to shoot me a request at my tumblr Lightpinkthecolorofmyaura!

_Dearest Genji,_

_I’ve made my first stop, and decided to revisit the temple in India we toured together. The monks were very disappointed that you were not with me, though they were hospitable nonetheless. It is nice to see that you leave such a positive impression on others, as well as myself._

_How are you faring in the Monastery? I understand that sometimes it can be straining, as many believe that you must lose a part of yourself to truly become enlightened. I disagree, along with many others, and think that enlightenment comes with a heightened sense of self. I hope that joining and becoming more spiritual helps you find the best within yourself._

_Don’t worry about your responses being too long, I understand that the monks have many tasks to do, and that you will often be too busy to write extended letters. I’ll remain at the temple until I receive your word, and pray that it is good word._

_~Zen_

_P.S. You have only referred to me as such once or twice, but I do appreciate the fondness that must come with giving me a nickname. If it doesn’t trouble you, please feel free to continue to use it._

* * *

 

_Zen._

_I don’t write letters much. You’re right about a lot of work. I got your letter at the end of a long day, we just finished cleaning the statues and repolishing them. The monks expect the newest recruits to do the brunt of the work, but only get new people in a few times a year. I’ll probably be at the bottom of the food chain for the next few months, at least._

_Maybe the monks from the Indian Temple just like me more? I_ have _noticed you’re a bit more… rigid. (See what I did there?) Your thoughts on enlightenment are also… enlightening. (Also there?)_

_I admit that I also thought that you had to let go of yourself to reach better spiritual understanding, but the more time I meditate and come to terms with my life, the more I realize that true spiritual understanding is not from separating myself from the spiritual aspect of the world, but from within me._

_I hope to write you more. Please write as much as you’d like, your words today were a great reprieve from my daily life thus far. I doubt that will change._

_Eagerly awaiting your next letter,_

_Genji._

 

Zenyatta’s motors hummed happily as he read the letter from his former traveling companion. He was overjoyed to hear that he was doing well, and that Genji wanted to hear more from him. Day to day life must be rather dull in a monastery compared to his previous life.

* * *

 

It was nearly three weeks later when he wrote the next letter, from a small town in Afghanistan.

 

_Dearest Genji,_

_I write to you today from a town near that small ruined plain we found on our way to your home. Although the sight was devastating, your presence made it bearable. We were able to acknowledge the tragedy that had happened there, and continue about without heavy hearts. I hope that in our paths, we help to prevent such a disaster from happening ever again._

_Which reminds me, is your hair still green? The color suited you well, and I hope that the monks allow you to keep it. Another color that I think would suit you well is yellow. A soft, pastel yellow. It’s gentle and kind, much like yourself, but on a vine, it is resilient and strong as well. I think such a plant would describe you well._

_The people I come across are becoming more and more divided. Few people I encounter are neutral towards omnics, especially with many people unsure of who the group called Talon are. People who think they are humans tend to be supportive of omnics, but many think they are omnics trying to reignite the omnic crisis, and have begun to show their hatred more plainly. Although I still prefer to remain pacifistic, as I believe we all should, I admit I have had to resort to violence to defend others. The orbs I use for meditation are surprisingly useful for weapons, and they do not alert others of their danger._

_I hope the mention of this doesn’t worry you, as I understand I would refuse to fight before I met you. But as you have said in regards to me, you have had a very strong influence in my life. When it comes to the defence of myself, and of other people who cannot defend themselves, perhaps pacifism is not always the answer. If it allows people in power to beat, belittle, and oppress others, then I cannot live by that alone. You have inspired me to take action for what is right._

_Tell me, how has the daily life of a new monk been treating you? Is the food adequate? Are you comfortable? Have you adjusted well to your new brothers and sisters? I do miss the monastery occasionally, and would like to know how the others are doing, as well as yourself._

_Feel free to write as much or as little as you would like. I await your response with excitement,_

_~Zen._

 

Zenyatta watched as the mail carrier took the letter. His gaze was drawn to his shoulder, where a soft yellow bloom remained. He remembered how Genji had picked the last one that grew from the same spot, and wondered if he had kept it. A silly thought, he supposed, but one he hoped was true nonetheless.

* * *

 

_Zen,_

_I will admit that I wasn’t sure how to change the mood when we were in that field. It was suffocating, and I’m just glad that bringing up our appearances was able to lift your spirits. I was not allowed to keep my green hair, unfortunately. I was made to shave it almost immediately, but allowed to grow it out after. It’s shorter than before, but not by much, and back to my natural black. Perhaps I’ll return to green after my stay here. I did like it a lot._

_It’s odd that you would say yellow is a color that suits me, as I would think the same for you. You’re a bright light in my life, like the sunshine itself. Ever optimistic and upbeat, it amazed me many a time when we traveled together. I do miss your company, but the monks are nice. I suppose they would have to be to be monks._

_Whether you mean to or not, knowing that you’re fighting does worry me. But will acknowledge that this is mostly because one of our most impressionable meetings included you refusing to fight four armed men._ Still _, one of the stupidest situations I have_ ever _seen someone manage to get themselves into. As long as you are safe and happy, though, my concerns are nothing but those of a friend who wishes safety._

_I can’t write anymore tonight, unfortunately. It’s nearly time for the lights to be shut off and there is an early morning for the monastery tomorrow. We’ll be travelling to a nearby town to help care for the children’s home. Evidently there were a few tornados and extensive repairs are required._

_Genji._

 

As he signed and sealed the letter, Genji looked to the bloom he had picked from Zenyatta’s shoulder the day they parted. Its soft yellow color glared at him in a way he didn’t realize a pastel color could. Why would Zen choose _that_ color to describe him? A color specifically so similar to one Genji had gotten from him? The man rested the envelope next to the flower and ignored the uneasy feeling growing in his chest.

* * *

 

_Dearest Genji,_

_The humanitarian work that the monastery does is vital for the area’s survival. Many people rely on them for aide in times of trouble, and in return, they help the monastery with resources and supplies. I hope you are enjoying your interaction with the public. You’re sure to have mixed responses, but when I was there, they were mostly positive._

_Yes, I realize that it was foolish of me to willingly meet those men in the alley. I can’t find it in myself to regret it, however, lest I find it in myself to regret my time spent with you. I assure you, those are of my most precious memories. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to preserve them._

_I look forward to seeing you with your green hair once again, should we meet in the future. I would certainly like to, although I understand that neither of us have control of what the future may hold._

_Genji, there have been many rumors circulating about Talon. Their threat grows by the day, and I think you need to consider your safety. Please be aware that the monastery may become a target. It is not unlike other places that have been attacked._

_I know you haven’t spoken about your life before we met much, but you did mention Overwatch once before. I think you are right, it is time for such a group to reorganize. The world is in need of help._

_I hope this does not seem too forward. Do you still have any contacts within its ranks? If you do not wish to speak to them, I would. They must step forward and fight for the people’s safety._

_Yours, Zen._

* * *

 

_Zenyatta,_

_We have never spoken about Overwatch at length before, as I never meant to mention it. I have no contacts with them, but they supposedly have a way to contact me. I have never regretted leaving without word before now, but I wish I had taken a way to communicate with them._

_Zen, you are in far more danger than I. Talon seems to be feeding off of discord among humans and omnics. They are disrupting any peace meetings they’re able to, and framing as many acts of terror as they can as omnic attacks. Please watch out for yourself. Practice often with the self-defense you mentioned in previous letters. I don’t care what the future holds, I want you in it._

_Once again I cannot write much. I wish I could tell you everything I wanted to, but there simply isn’t enough time in the day. When we meet again, there will be many a conversation about our time spent apart, I’m sure._

_For now, I must ask. When Overwatch recalls its agents, will you join us?_

_Genji._

* * *

 

_Dearest Genji,_

_Yes. I would join Overwatch. I will no longer stand by as innocent people fall victim to terrorism. Please send word as soon as you can once you find out about it._

_There is trouble in my area, and I am writing this letter with a return address of my next stop. I apologize for the short reply._

_~Zen_

* * *

 

The omnic and his friend wrote to one another for months. As the time passed, Genji felt himself growing more and more anxious to see Zenyatta once again. He felt like something was _wrong._ He didn’t write any differently than he spoke, but something about his words made Genji extremely anxious. Why would Zenyatta have to give anything up to keep his memories of Genji? Why would he even say something like that?

Zenyatta struggled to keep in contact with Genji as the time passed. Nearly three months after they parted, he lost mobility in his left shoulder. The vines growing within his gears had crowded the joint so much that he couldn’t move it, nor could he clean it. He was concerned about rust, but the problem had not yet presented itself.

A few weeks following the loss of his left arm’s movement, he found that mediation was becoming more difficult. Three days later, he crashed down while trying to hover. He had still been able to open his chest plate at the time, and found that the device that generated a field for him to hover had been completely encased in vines. Several buds were present as well.

His letters to Genji were becoming shorter, and he hated that he was coming to an impasse with his condition. He could barely speak to Genji with the vines, but without them, there was no guarantee he would even _remember_ him.

* * *

When the next letter came, a storm flew in with it. The wind pounded against the monastery walls, sturdy and strong, but the noise worried Genji nonetheless. Occasional flashes of lightning streaked the sky, illuminating the mountaintop and surrounding nature. Each followed after a few seconds by earth-shattering booms of thunder, enough to remind Genji of when he was a child and scared of the noises made by typhoons.

A crash into the door jerked Genji’s attention away from the storm. He didn’t want to, but knew that if debris was hitting the monastery, he would need to clear it out. He donned a coat and had only just unlatched the door when a soaked man crashed into the ground.

“They said,” He wheezed, “They said-” Genji cut the man off, immediately grabbing him by the arm and helping to lift him up. They knocked knees, the monk realized that the carrier’s were metal. Not the best time to have cybernetic enhancements, what with this weather.

“Allow me to get you a change of clothes, and a warm meal. Then you can relay your message, please.” Genji felt his patience had soared in the past year, though he knew it had begun even before he joined the monastery. The man used him for support and nodded in agreement.

It was quick work, to get the mail carrier in dry clothes and in front of a warm meal. Genji was able to convince another monk to begin setting up his room for the night, as they all agreed that nobody should be walking out in such a storm. _Especially_ someone with metal body parts.

“They said that this letter had to get to you _today_.” The man finally said, his spoon resting in the stew bowl. That was odd, the postal system was efficient, but would never endanger their workers for a simple letter. “Here.”

He slid a metallic box over to Genji. The monk’s eyes bore into the symbol on it, he _knew_ that circle, the inverted ‘v’ shape as a means of supposed solidarity. He never liked it much, but he had been _expecting_ this.

“Is it a video message, then?” A curt nod was his response. “And that’s all you know?” Another short nod. He suspected the man actually _did_ know more, but was more than likely instructed not to hint towards anything of the sort. “Then I will retire to my room for the night and watch this. Have a filling meal and a restful night.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Interactions with anyone within Overwatch had always been the luck of the draw. Genji had worked with many people who would have taken him under their wing, as if he were their own sibling or child in the beat of their heart if he had only allowed it. He had also worked with people that would have sold him out for the most basic of luxuries. Occasionally, he had seen the latter disguised as the former, and vice versa. People were an oddity, and he knew this. He only wished more were as straightforward as Zenyatta.

* * *

“-Are you with me?”

The hologram of Winston lingered for a few seconds before fading into a flat rectangle, angled towards Genji.

**Contact Overwatch?**

Glaringly bright colors hovered below the question. A bright green yes, and a blood red no. He knew the reason for the color differentiation, even if the red seemed like a cheap tactic to make them avoid pressing it. He exhaled and touched the green word.

* * *

Zenyatta received the letter a week later. It was the shortest one he had gotten from Genji, ever.

 

_Zen._

_Overwatch is back. I’ll see you there_.

 _Genji_.

 

Below the short message was an address. Zenyatta briefly wondered if Genji was even _allowed_ to disclose the base’s location, but he didn’t care. He looked to his left arm, completely encased in the vines that had been left to grow for over a year. His right shoulder had begun to succumb to the Hanahaki as well, the joint itself movements becoming choppy and his entire upper arm now peppered with soft yellow flowers. He was a picture of beauty, and also of sorrow.

It would be a slow journey to the rendezvous point, but Zenyatta couldn’t bear the idea of never seeing Genji again. He would come, and say his goodbyes.

* * *

A month had passed since the reformed monk had made it to the rendezvous point. McCree had been the first to greet him, surprisingly still supportive of him despite his previous behavior. Hanzo had joined as well, along with Angela, Reinhardt, and a few others that Genji had successfully avoided interacting with.

The other members had been floored with his change of personality. A young man who had once been angry at the world, and fought it as if he were against it by himself, now presented himself with far more maturity than they could have ever expected. It had been several years since he had seen any of them, but he knew that they had not anticipated his return, nor his vast self-improvement.

Most shockingly, the Overwatch team was able to see Genji thank Angela.

_“Dr. Zeigler.” He had called to her. She winced as she heard her name. She knew how he felt about his prosthetics, and about her for forcing him into them. She wished there had been another way, but she had strict orders to install the enhancements and couldn’t disobey. She had always fully accepted his resentment._

_“Yes?” She replied, facing him. The feeling had been tense, and the others watched with anticipation._

_“I would like to apologize for my treatment of you.” He explained, “Although I did not want the enhancements you gave me, I must recognize that if it weren’t for you, I would not have lived. Even now, having spent so much time hating these parts of myself, I can finally say that I am still whole, and that these prosthetics do not define me. I cannot thank you for these, nor can I forget what I have been put through, but I have long since forgiven you for any grudge I had once held.”_

_Angela blinked in response, before a small smile spread across her lips. “I’m so glad that you’ve moved past it. I wish that I had been able to ask your permission to operate on you, but to see you alive and well makes it difficult to regret. Since your operation, I have ensured every person that receives cybernetic limbs have agreed to them.”_

Now, as they spoke, the team tried to decide if it was time to leave for the base. The rendezvous point was a vital step to avoid anyone getting their hands on the address for the headquarters. They waited for as many people to gather as possible, but needed to leave before they attracted too much attention. A month in one place was playing a bit too risky for their liking.

Zenyatta had yet to show, and it concerned Genji. He _knew_ that he wouldn’t abandon them, not after showing so much interest in it. The next morning, the last of the agents Winston had been expecting finally arrived. The scientist knew that Genji was waiting on someone, and resolved to allow him the remainder of the day to wait for him. With or without Zenyatta, they would leave at dawn.

* * *

Zenyatta’s trek was a tireless and long journey. He didn’t feel physical fatigue in the way an organic organism did. Rather, the optimal levels of his overall function would sharply decline once his body needed to recharge in his rest cycle. He had to admit that it still seemed a lot like fatigue to him. As he neared the destination, a harrowing thought lingered in his mind.

_What if he wasn’t there in time? What if they had already left?_

He checked his vitals’ function levels and calculated the time before he had to rest next. The last leg of the journey would only take a few more hours. His charge would last that long, give or take an hour, as long as he could find it without being side-tracked. The _wise_ thing to do would be to rest, then continue.

_What if he’s already gone?_

The thought plaguing him reared up once more and the omnic man resolved to push onward through the night until he reached the rendezvous.

* * *

Genji perched himself on the entrance to their hideout. It was a stone wall surrounding the area, with an archway just high enough for him to see any figures approaching. If Zenyatta came, he would be the first to know.

He desperately hoped that he would, there were so many things he needed to say to him. And there were so many worries and fears he felt about his delayed arrival. Was Zen in trouble? Had he gotten lost? He knew that the omnic man had dropped his strictly-pacifistic  ideals and did not withhold from fights when they occurred now, so had he taken on someone that he couldn’t handle?

Sitting in the dark of the night, with only hope to hold onto, Genji could only wait to see who would win the race; Zenyatta, or the dawn.

* * *

As the top of a building peeked into view, with soft glows of light, Zenyatta knew he had come to the right place. He was even nearly an hour earlier than he expected. The uphill climb of the last stretch of the walk was difficult on him, with his charge running low and his movement hindered to say the least. Yet when he reached the top of that hill, the sight of Genji dropping down from the entrance was worth the entire journey.

Genji found himself on the ground in front of Zenyatta before he could even process that he had jumped down. His body moved of its own accord to see the man he missed so much. He had nearly leaned in to hug him when his eyes caught up with the rest of him.

“Zenyatta, why are you overgrown?” He cried, hands flying up to do something, but hesitating. He didn’t want to just rip the vines from his body, they looked old ad rooted in. He couldn’t keep his eyes in one place.

The omnic was covered with tendrils. The bulk of them were wound around his chest, but he had shoots growing around his legs, arms, and head. The omnic moved and Genji realized that one of his arms was rendered completely immobile.

“We must remove them at-”

“ **No.** ” Zenyatta replied, cutting him off. “They cannot be removed.” Genji shook his head in response, ignoring his friend’s words.

“There is _no_ reason for you to have allowed these weeds to overtake you, Zen. This is not acceptable, they’ll _ruin_ you. They-they’ll kill you at this rate, what were you _thinking_?” He reached for a particularly thick vine, only to be met with a soft slap on the hand.

“They’ll only grow back,” Zen clarified. “This is not a plant that is reliant on sunlight, water, or soil. This is a different matter entirely.” He didn’t want to explicitly tell Genji what it was, but he couldn’t allow him to worry over it. He had accepted it.

“A _different matter_ entirely? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He huffed angrily, but kept his hands to himself. Being reprimanded by Zenyatta wasn’t something he enjoyed. He looked up to the omnic, and held him in a high regard. The _last_ thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable by not respecting boundaries, even if they hadn’t been there the last time they spoke in person.

“It means that every living being will eventually come to their end. I had not considered how omnics would follow suit with this fact of life, but I understand it now. Despite my mechanical body and cybernetic mind, I cannot go against the truth of the world.”

“ _What truth?_ ” Genji’s voice was frantic now, on the brink of both shouting and crying, the deciding factor being Zenyatta’s response to his question.

“Genji, it doesn’t matter how well-made something is, or how well-kept it is. In the end, my body will succumb to the same thing that everything else does. Nature reclaims all, eventually.”

Tipped over the edge, tears streamed down Genji’s face. He couldn’t stand Zenyatta’s resignation. It hurt him to see him so willing to accept his fate, so willing to _die_.

“So _what_ , that doesn’t mean you can’t stop _trying_ . You haven’t even tried to remove the vines,” He smeared his arm across his face, ignoring the cold, hard feel of it. “I’ll help you, _please_ let me help you.”

Genji sounded more to Zenyatta like _he_ was the one in need of the help. He knew that his friend cared a lot about him, but it still managed to catch him off guard. Genji didn’t understand, and it was possible that no amount of explanation could convince him.

“This is something I have accepted, and something you must accept as well. To lose these flowers would be to lose something far too precious to me.” The omnic man’s voice was slower and more relaxed than Genji remembered. Although it could have easily been attributed to Zenyatta’s attempt to sway him on the matter at hand, Genji’s mind immediately went to the possibility that the plant had begun to affect more of his functionality.

“What could you possibly lose from these damned wee-” He stopped cold in his tracks. “ _Flowers_ . You said, _flowers_.” Zenyatta remained silent, and Genji brought his hands to the sides of his head in distress, “Are those, are they really?”

Zenyatta’s silence stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time. Genji clearly was expecting an answer, and he finally obliged. “Are they really what?” He replied, still dancing around giving his companion a straightforward answer.

“ _Hanahaki_.” Genji spat the word like it was a curse. As if the utterance of it alone could crumble the man before him.

A soft clacking sounded from within the omnic, a noise reminiscent of his internal motor’s hum. Genji shook his head, taking the noise as his answer.

“That can’t be right, you can’t be, who? Who did you meet that stole your heart, Zen?” Genji’s voice reminded the omnic of when he had just met him. Lost, afraid, and alone. Was he now feeling like he would be left alone again? Was he leaving Genji to fend for himself when he needed him the most?

“He’s a wonderful person, one for which I would give up anything.” Genji’s eyes welled up with tears again, and Zenyatta couldn’t avoid the feeling of guilt that came with the sight. He had learned a lot about human emotions from the man before him, and at times like this they seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

“Nothing is worth your life, Zen. I don’t know what I would do, knowing you died from something I could help you with. They can be removed safely, we have the entire Overwatch team inside that can do this.” Genji pleaded with him, gesturing towards the main building of the rendezvous. Zenyatta had nearly forgotten about why they were here.

“Genji.” The omnic was resolute, “There is nothing I can do, nor would do. Love itself has a soul of its own. I have made my peace, and if the flowers take me, I am ready.” The poetic words of the former monk fell on deaf ears.

“But _I’m_ not ready for you to die, Zenyatta.” He cried, his voice raising as the darkness of night began to dissipate. “There’s so much more of the world for us to see together, so many more things I have to share with you. I want to tell you everything I realized when you were gone-”

“Genji, please-”

“I know it means nothing to you now but Zenyatta the most important thing I realized was how much _I love you_ , and I can’t lose you just because someone else couldn’t see the amazing man that you are. You can’t just fucking _give up_ , I _need_ you.”

There was a beat of silence, save for the heavy breathing Genji worked up with his venting words. The processing power of Zenyatta’s mind was slow from a lack of rest, but he caught up quickly enough.

“You love me?” He asked, to clarify. Genji’s face contorted into a bittersweet expression of loving sorrow.

“So much so that the thought of you dying before we could spend more time together is like death itself.”

The sun rose to the east of the two men, glittering over the edges of the mountains where they stood at the rendezvous point. The flowers and vines leeching off of Zenyatta seemed to fade in their bright hues. The pastel yellow seemed dull and paler, the bright green vines more demure.

“I love you, too.” He confessed, the Hanahaki dried up before Genji’s eyes, a soft transition in the morning sunrise. They greyed and became brittle, and with the first gust of wind of the morning, they blew away in a shimmering dust.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my tumblr, lightpinkthecolorofmyaura if you want to request something or if you want to ask or talk!  
> I hope you enjoy this, please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
